My Little Pony: Pokémon is Magic
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: When Twilight casts a teleportation spell, she accidentally transports her and her friends to the Sinnoh region. Working alongside two Pokémon trainers, they try to search for the only other thing that understands teleportation, Celebi. Will Twilight and her friends ever get back home? Or will they have to stay in the Sinnoh region forever?


My Little Pony: Pokémon is Magic

It was a beautiful day out in Ponyville today. Twilight Sparkle is currently practicing her magic with Spike when suddenly, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie appear.

"Hey, Twilight!" They both say.

"Hi, girls." Twilight answered.

"What are you doing?" Pinkie asks.

"Probably some egghead stuff again, Pinkie." Rainbow says.

Twilight scoffs, "No, Rainbow, it isn't egghead stuff. I'm working on a teleportation spell."

"But can't you already do that, Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, but only a short distance teleportation." Twilight responded. "This spell will let me teleport long distances, like say from here to Canterlot."

Spike chipped in, "But this spell also says that drastic things can go wrong if the spell isn't casted just right."

"Things like what?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know, Rainbow. But I don't wanna find out." Twilight answered.

"Can we see the spell, Twilight?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight hesitated for a quick second, thinking about the consequences that were at hoof. Finally she answered Pinkie Pie. "Sure Pinkie. Stand back, I'm not sure what will happen."

Rainbow and Pinkie proceeded to step away, while Spike held the spell up for Twilight. As she began to cast the spell, a bright light shone from Twilight and reached Spike, Rainbow, and Pinkie. Soon, they began to float in mid-air.

"Uh oh," Twilight said, "I didn't say that right!"

"What!?" Rainbow, Pinkie, and Spike all shouted.

"So where are we going then?" Pinkie screamed.

"We'll soon find out." answered Twilight.

And with that, Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Spike had all vanished into thin air.

…...

"Go, Charizard! Use Flamethrower!"

A Pokémon battle was taking place right now between two traveling Pokémon trainers, Kevin and Ned. These trainers were traveling together through the Sinnoh region, making their way to the Sinnoh League. Currently, they are having a battle between Kevin's Charizard and Ned's Espeon. It's a hard and exhilarating battle, proving that both trainers raised their Pokémon well.

"Dodge, Espeon, and use Shadow Ball!" Ned commanded.

Doing as it was told, Espeon dodged Charizard's Flamethrower attack and sent over a Shadow Ball attack to it, successfully hitting its mark. Determined to win, Charizard got back up and withstood the Shadow Ball.

"Not bad." Kevin called out. "But can you handle Charizard's Dragon Tail attack?"

Just before Charizard could unleash the attack, a blinding white light appeared in the middle of the battlefield. Shielding their eyes from the white light, Kevin and Ned returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs. When the light finally dimmed, in front of Kevin and Ned stood three horses and a dragon.

"What's that?" Kevin asked, taking out his Pokédex to scan the four figures in front of him. He held the Pokédex in front of each and every one of the figures, getting the same response each time.

"Pokémon data not found."

"What kind of Pokémon are these?" Ned asked.

"Well, one's a dragon type." Kevin answered. "But that's all I got."

"Pokémon?" One of the horses spoke. "What are they?"

"They talk!?" Both Kevin and Ned shouted.

"Well, DUH!" Another horse said.

"And we aren't Pokémon," the last horse said. "We're ponies from Ponyville."

"Ponies?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," the dragon spoke, "well they are. I'm Spike, a dragon."

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I'm a unicorn."

"I'm Pinkie Pie, a funtastic Earth pony!"

"And I'm Rainbow Dash, an awesome Pegasus!"

"Well, my name is Kevin and he's Ned. We're both Pokémon trainers on a journey through this region."

"What kind of trainers?" Twilight asked.

"Pokémon trainers." answered Ned.

"What are Pokémon?" asked Spike.

"They are these wondrous creatures with untold powers!" Kevin said.

"Yeah, just look at that Staravia!" Ned said, pointing to a Staravia flying through the air.

"That's just a bird." Twilight responded.

"Yeah, and it's pretty easy flying through the air." Rainbow said. "Watch."

Rainbow then proceeded flying through the air, marking where she was with a rainbow from her rainbow colored mane. Finally, she landed on the ground after her flight.

"See?" She asked.

"Oh yeah?" Ned asked. "Can you move things with levitation and telepathy like my Espeon can?"

Ned then threw Espeon's Pokéball into the air, revealing the Espeon encased inside of it. "Now, Espeon, use Psychic on your Pokéball."

Espeon concentrated, then started to levitate the Pokéball using Psychic,

"Top that." Ned challenged.

"If I must." Twilight answered, levitating Espeon's Pokéball using her magic.

"Okay," Kevin said, "how about this?"

"How about what?" Pinkie asked.

"This." Kevin answered, throwing another Pokéball in the air. When the ball opened, out came a Lapras. "Lapras, Ice Beam attack."

Obeying the command, Lapras unleashed a beam of ice from inside itself up into the air. The beam landed around Lapras and created a ball of ice, with Lapras in the middle of it.

"Can you top that?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I surely can't." Pinkie admitted.

"I can't do that either..." Rainbow said softly.

"I can only breathe fire." Spike said.

"And my magic can't do anything like that..." Twilight added.

"Looks like the Pokémon have the upper hand." Kevin said.

"But us ponies have tied the score." Rainbow said.

"How so?" Ned asked.

"We can talk, they can't." Pinkie told Ned.

"Oh, right..." Ned meekly said.

"How did you get here in the first place?" Kevin asked.

Twilight sighed and then began to explain how they appeared in front of Kevin and Ned. It sounded weird explaining it but for some reason, Kevin and Ned bought it.

"It's almost like how Celebi travels through time." Kevin said.

"Who's that?" Twilight asked.

Kevin took out his Pokédex and scrolled over Celebi, revealing the information of it, which the Pokédex read aloud.

"Celebi, the time travel Pokémon. This legendary Pokémon is said to have the ability to travel through time, showing up wherever there is disharmony in nature. This Pokémon has deep connections with nature."

"That sounds cool!" Twilight beamed with delight. "That Celebi is like the Starswirled the Bearded of this world!"

"Who?" Ned asked.

"Oh, Starswirled the Bearded is one of the most famous ponies ever. He even has an entire section dedicated to himself over in the Canterlot Archives, which is like a library, sort of." Twilight answered.

"So, I guess you'll be headed off back to where you came from then, aren't you?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I want to," Twilight started, "but I can't seem to get this spell right. Do you think we can talk to this Celebi and have him or her help us out?"

Kevin hesitated and then looked at Ned. Ned, rubbing the back of his neck, turned towards Twilight and then proceeded to answer Twilight's question. "Well, the thing is is that we have no idea where Celebi is. A legendary Pokémon is hard to fin, and even then they still might not help out humans or even ponies such as you."

"Can you help us search for this Celebi then?" Twilight asked.

"Well, why can't we help you with this spell? May we see it?" Kevin replied.

"If you can read it, sure," Twilight responded, "have a look for yourself."

Twilight then levitated the book the spell was in using her magic. She brought it in front of Kevin and Ned.

"It's in this weird language and, because I said it wrong, we ended up here." Twilight told them.

"Well I'll be." Kevin said.

"This is Japanese!" Ned chipped in.

"Yes, maybe you said the wrong thing or something but this is Japanese." Kevin concluded. "From what I can say, you don't know Japanese, do you? Any of you know it?"

Everypony shook their head from side to side, showing that nopony knew Japanese.

"Will it work if you said it in English?" Ned asked.

"I'm not too sure but can we please find this Celebi so we may get their help?" Twilight replied.

Looking at each other, both Kevin and Ned firmly agreed to help Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Spike head out and search for Celebi in order to get this mess cleared out, plus, it would be cool to see Celebi in person and not on the Pokédex.

"Where do you think Celebi would be?" Spike asked.

"Well," Ned started, "I've heard rumors of Celebi hanging around a shrine over in the Ilex Forest in the Johto region. But someone has claimed to have seen it near the Eterna Forest. We'll check there first. If Celebi isn't there, then we'll have to check the shrine in Ilex Forest."

"Where are we now?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, right now, we are nearing Jubilife City." Kevin answered. "In terms of regions, we're in the Sinnoh region. In terms of time, it should take us a couple of days to reach Eterna Forest."

"If Celebi isn't in the forest," Pinkie said, "how far are we from that other place you mentioned?"

"If you're talking about the Johto region," Ned answered, "we're a far ways away from it. So far, we'd have to either go by boat to it or take a plane there."

The journey was silent for a good portion of the time. Finally, they arrived in Jubilife City. Before making their way through the city, Kevin and Ned stopped and turned to Twilight and the others.

"Why have we stopped?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, if we go through these busy streets, everyone we'll pass will think you are Pokémon and there are some bad guys all over, possibly even here." Kevin said.

"And they'll think that you're a rare Pokémon, since you obviously aren't in the Pokédex." Ned continued.

"So?" Rainbow asked. "I can fly through the air and stay clear of them."

"And I can use my magic to make me and Spike invisible to everypony else besides you." Twilight added.

"What about her?" Kevin asked, pointing to Pinkie.

"She's a master of disguise." Twilight said. "Trust me when I say that we'll get through this undetected."

"Fine." Ned said. "Just follow us and be sure to stay close."

So, after some talk, the group started making their way through the busy Jubilife streets. Rainbow flew high up into the air while Twilight casted her invisibility spell. As for Pinkie, she managed to find a black coat and put it over herself, making her almost look like a Zebstrika. They continued their pursuit through the busy streets and were trying their hardest to stay close together. Finally, after a long walk through the streets, the group reached the outskirts of Jubilife City and headed north out of the city towards Eterna Forest.

"Well that seemed easy enough." Rainbow said upon leaving the streets and entering Route 204.

"You can say that again." Kevin answered. "I've never been able to navigate through those streets that quickly."

"But now since we're out of them," continued Ned, "we can enjoy the nice fresh air and all the Pokémon that are around us. Why, look at that flock of Starly above us."

"Yeah,: Kevin said, "and look at the Bidoof and Shinx over there."

"How about that?" Pinkie asked, pointing to a honeycomb shaped bee. "What's that?"

"That's a Combee." Ned answered. "Male Combee don't evolve while female Combee evolve into a Vespiquen."

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

Kevin took out his Pokédex and scrolled over Vespiquen, revealing the data on it, which the Pokédex read aloud.

"Vespiquen, the beehive Pokémon, and the evolved form of Combee. When female Combee evolve into this Pokémon, they become the leader of the group they evolved in. If one or more of this Pokémon meet, the stronger of the two becomes the leader of the entire group."

"That's nice and all," Twilight continued, "but I meant what's 'evolving?'"

"Oh," Kevin said, "when a Pokémon evolves, they take an entire new shape and gain better and stronger power."

"Evolving is another way of saying a Pokémon is growing." Ned finished.

"So kind of like when a young filly becomes a mare." Rainbow said.

"I guess that's what they mean." Twilight answered.

"Rainbow nodded, then turned to Kevin. "How far away are we from the forest now?"

"We should be about a day or so away from it." Kevin answered. "Right now, we are in Route 204, on our way to Eterna City. From there, we'll make our way to the Eterna Forest. If this all works out just right, we should be there by tomorrow evening."

"We should set up a campsite here since night's upon us." Ned suggested. "I'll cook us up some dinner and Kevin will set up the tent. Can you help us find firewood, please?"

"Not at all." Twilight said. "Let's go, Spike!"

With that, Twilight and Spike both headed on out to go find firewood. Rainbow and Pinkie stood back and helped Kevin put up the tent.

"You can sleep in the tent tonight." Kevin said. "Ned and I will sleep in these hammocks."

"Are you sure?" Pinkie asked.

"Totally." Kevin said.

"For your safety." Ned added. "This is so no one who passes by tries to snag you in your sleep, if that were to happen."

"Thanks." Both Pinkie and Rainbow said.

Some time had passed before Twilight and Spike had come back with some firewood. The tent was all prepared as well as the hammocks. Kevin had set the firewood down and placed some in the middle as a campfire and set some aside so Ned could cook the dinner. Using his Charizard, the campfire was able to start and the dinner could get started. Charizard had managed to keep a steady, calm flame the entire time while dinner was being prepped. After dinner, Kevin and Ned both sat around the campfire, along with Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Spike. The night was gorgeous tonight. You could hear the Hoothoot and Noctowl chirping and see the Dustox and Beautifly flying in the breeze.

"So what's it like, being a pony and all?" Kevin asked, breaking the silence.

"It's fun." Pinkie answered.

"We're all unique in our own ways, much like you are." Twilight added.

"It has its ups and its downs from time to time, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." Rainbow said.

"You mentioned Earth ponies, Pegasus, and unicorns before." Ned started. "What's the difference between them?"

"Well," Twilight started, "unicorns, like myself, have magic hidden inside each of them. It's up to the unicorn whether or not they wish to use their magic or not. However, if they want to find their cutie marks in their life, most likely it has something to do with their magic."

"Cutie marks?" Kevin questioned.

"Yeah." Rainbow continued. "A cutie mark is sort of like a tattoo that appears on every pony's flank during their lifetime, symbolizing what their destiny in life is. Mine is a thunder cloud, with a rainbow lightning bolt, symbolizing that I have to work in the sky. The lightning bolt is a rainbow since I am the only pony who has ever successfully done a sonic rainboom."

"A what?" Ned asked.

"A sonic rainboom happens after a Pegasus breaks the sound barrier, often times having a rainbow circle appear if they successfully do so." Rainbow answered.

"So that's what a unicorn is." Twilight continued. "Pegasi usually work in the sky, controlling the weather each and every day and, as for Earth ponies, they control their own destinies and come in a variety of shapes and sizes."

"So what's her cutie mark mean?" Kevin said, pointing to Pinkie.

"Mine symbolizes that I love throwing parties!" Pinkie answered. "It appeared there after I learned that I love making other ponies happy and smile."

"And how come he doesn't have one?" Ned asked, pointing to Spike.

"I don't have one because cutie marks only appear on the flanks of ponies, nothing else." Spike answered.

"Makes sense." Kevin replied.

The group continued to enjoy the nighttime breeze and sights before finally heading off to bed. With Twilight and the others safely in the tent, Kevin and Ned both took to their hammocks.

"Man I can't wait to see Celebi." Kevin said quietly, so that Twilight and the others couldn't hear them.

"I know." Ned replied. "I just hope that this journey is worth it. We're gonna miss the Sinnoh league going on this trip."

Kevin looked at Ned. "We were gonna miss it either way since it starts in less than two weeks and it's located near Sunyshore City. You know as well as I do that we wouldn't have made it across Sinnoh in two weeks."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ned said meekly. "I just hope we can compete in the next one, hopefully with Celebi at our side."

"The odds of Celebi joining us is like trying to catch Mewtwo in a Pokéball, it most likely won't happen." Kevin responded.

"But that doesn't mean it's impossible." Ned answered back.

"Yeah, that is true." Kevin said.

Would you mind if I tried to capture it, if we do find it, that is, since you have a Latios on your team?" Ned asked.

"Sure." Kevin said. "You let me catch my Latios, it only seems fair that I let you catch Celebi."

"Thanks man." Ned said.

"No problem." Kevin replied.

While Kevin and Ned were chatting away, Twilight and the others were doing the same thing in the tent. Nopony seemed tired after the long day they had today.

"Twilight," Spike called, "are you still awake?"

"Yeah," answered Twilight, "why?"

"I need to know how you plan on getting Celebi to help us out." Spike said.

"Yeah," Rainbow called, "how are we gonna get its help?"

"Well," Twilight started, "I was kind of hoping that we could get that Celebi to tell us if we can perform the spell in English and if they can help us get home."

"But what if they don't help us?" Pinkie asked.

"Then we'll try the spell out in English and see just exactly what will happen." Twilight said.

"Maybe." Rainbow responded, yawning in the process. "Wow, I'm tired. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Everypony else yawned as well, all falling asleep soundly. The group got up early the next morning and started to continue their pursuits towards the Eterna Forest. It was feeling to be like a long journey but before they knew it, the group had reached the outskirts of Eterna City. Just like how they did in Jubilife City, the group started making their way through the streets. It wasn't as crowded as the Jubilife streets were but it was still crowded. Rainbow was flying high up in the air while Twilight casted her invisibility spell on her and Spike. Pinkie put the black coat back on over her and the group made their way through the Eterna streets. After some tough navigating, the group arrived at the outskirts of Eterna City. They looked at a sign, which read: "Now leaving Eterna City. Eterna Forest up ahead."

"We're almost there." Kevin said. He then looked at the watch around his wrist. It read 3:36 P.M. "At this rate," he continued, "we should be there by around 6 o'clock."

"That's great news!" Twilight responded.

…...

"Here we are, guys." Kevin proudly said. "Eterna Forest."

The sun was starting to go down when the group arrived at Eterna Forest.

"We should go in and search for Celebi." Twilight said.

"Not too long now!" Spike added. "I can feel the sanctity of Ponyville right now."

"Me too!" Pinkie said. "It feels great!"

"Now hold your horses guys." Ned warned. "We have to find Celebi first!"

"Right!" Everyone said.

And, without missing a single beat, the group started their pursuits into the Eterna Forest. They made their way deep into the forest before hearing some odd noises.

"Bii!"

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"Bii!"

"There it is again!" Rainbow said.

"That's Celebi's cry." Kevin answered.

"Celebi's close by!" Ned added.

"Bii!" The cry was louder than before. Celebi was closer than before and it sounded as if it was getting even closer.

"Bii!"

The group rounded a tree and saw Celebi floating in the middle of a secluded open area.

"Celebi!" Ned quietly said.

Twilight cautiously walked up to Celebi, who appeared to be in awe at Twilight.

"Hello, Celebi." Twilight started. "My name is Twilight Sparkle and I ask you for your help."

Celebi tilted its head and, using telepathy, spoke to Twilight. "What do you need? You don't look like any Pokémon I've seen before."

"That's entirely it." Twilight continued. "I am not a Pokémon nor are my friends that are here with me."

"Your friends?" Celebi questioned.

"Yes." Twilight answered, motioning her friends to show themselves. "Their names are Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike. We are not from here and have been transported here by accident after I casted a spell that didn't quite end well. I was hoping you could help aid us in trying to return home."

"May I see the spell?" Celebi asked.

"Sure." Twilight said, showing Celebi the spell. "It's in Japanese, which is something I can't speak. I was hoping that I could say this in English after translating it with help from my two new friends, Kevin and Ned."

"Who are they?" Celebi questioned.

Twilight motioned for Kevin and Ned to show themselves as well. Upon seeing the two humans, Celebi rose its guard and immediately flew higher up.

"We mean no harm, Celebi." Kevin said.

"We just want to help our friends find their way home." Ned assured.

After hearing that, Celebi hovered down and closer towards the group. "Why should I trust you?"

"We mean no harm to anyone or anything." Kevin and Ned both said.

Celebi judged their answer and agreed to help Twilight and her friends. "Well, the good news is that you can cast the spell in English, Twilight Sparkle."

"That's great news!" Twilight shouted.

"The bad news," Celebi continued, facing Kevin and Ned, "you cannot catch me."

"Why not?" Ned asked.

"Because I'm already gone!" Celebi said, starting to travel through time. A short time later, Celebi was gone.

"Sorry, Ned." Kevin said. "It looks like you won't get to catch Celebi this time."

"That's alright Kevin." Ned replied. "There's always next time."

Kevin and Ned then turned towards Twilight and the others.

"Can you help us translate this spell?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, no problem at all." Kevin and Ned answered.

After some time, the spell had been successfully translated. Twilight stood next to her friends and, after saying goodbye to Kevin and Ned, started casting the spell.

"With these words, send me to a new place; a place filled with fascination; a place filled with awe. Take me to a place, take me afar!"

With that, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Spike had all started hovering in mid-air, with a blinding white light appearing from them, much like the one when they first came. Pretty soon, Twilight and the others had disappeared into thin air.

"You gonna miss them?" Kevin asked Ned.

"Everyone always misses their good friends." Ned replied.

"You got that right." Kevin said. "I'm gonna miss them, too."

…...

"Where are they?" Somepony said.

"I don't know." Somepony else answered.

Just then, a blinding white light appeared in front of the two ponies. When the light dimmed, in front of the two ponies stood a unicorn, a Pegasus, an Earth pony, and a little dragon.

"Twilight?" One of the ponies said. "Is that you?"

"Did it work?" The unicorn said.

"I think it did." The Pegasus answered.

"Applejack, Rarity!" The Earth pony said.

"Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow! Y'all are okay!" Applejack said.

"Oh, and my little Spikey wikey is fine too!" Rarity added, petting Spike on his head with her hoof.

"Where were ya?" Applejack asked. "We were all worried about ya."

Twilight looked at Rainbow, Pinkie, then finally at Spike. Taking a long breath, she finally answered Applejack. "It's a long story, AJ."

"I'd love to hear it." Applejack replied.

"As would I!" Rarity chipped in.

Twilight smiled at her two friends and began telling them all about the journey they had just had, not missing a single detail. Applejack and Rarity appeared to be amused by the story and listened very closely to every word Twilight said, till the very last one was spoken.

"And that's what happened, leading up to this very moment." Twilight finished after her long story.

"It sounds like y'all had loads of fun." Applejack said.

"Are you going to miss them, darling?" Rarity asked.

"It's always tough saying goodbye to dear friends." Twilight answered.

"But I'm sure we'll see them again one day." Rainbow said.

"There's no doubt about that!" Twilight assured.


End file.
